Pretty Cure, Charming Season Activation!
Pretty Cure, Charming Season Activation! '(プリキュア、チャーミングシーズンアクティベーション!''Purikyua, Chāmingu Shīzun Akutibēshon!) is the official phrase that the Cures in Season Heart Pretty Cure! ''use to transform. In order to activate their transformations, they need their Season Heart Palettes. List of Sequences & First Appearances Cure Tulip --> Episode 1 Cure Flame --> Episode 2 Cure Tulip & Cure Flame --> Episode 3 Cure Maple --> Episode 3 Cure Tulip, Cure Flame & Cure Maple --> Episode 4 Cure Snowflake --> Episode 4 Cure Tulip, Cure Flame, Cure Maple & Cure Snowflake --> Episode 5 Cure Starlight --> Episode 21 Cure Tulip, Cure Flame, Cure Maple, Cure Snowflake & Cure Starlight --> Episode 22 Sequences Hana to Cure Tulip Hana's right hand appears first with her Season Heart Palette glowing as soon as she says, "Pretty Cure!". The she grabs the make-up pen and shouts, "Charming Season Activation!", then applies eye shadow. Then vines are released from the mirror of the Palette and then Hana spins and falls back and her hair becomes longer and changes to pink then the vines wrap around her body then her gloves appear then she touches her chest and her top appears and she then twirls which form the petals on her skirt then the vines wrap around her legs making her shoes form and then grabs a leaf which forms her choker and she pats her chest and her ribbon appears afterwards, her headband gains a green flower and her hair is tied into a ponytail, then she finally opens her eyes which have gained a sparkle. Then Hana flies down from the sky, landing on her feet. She says her introduction before striking her final pose. Akemi to Cure Flame Akemi's right hand appears first with her Season Heart Palette glowing as soon as she says, "Pretty Cure!". Then she grabs the make-up pen and shouts, "Charming Season Activation!", the applies eye shadow. Her body then becomes surrounded in red sparkles. There is a red tunnel with light showing at the end. Akemi then appears with her boots appearing first, then her arm warmers and finally her skirt along with her bow and top. Then her hair grows longer and sparkles surf through her hair changing the colour and her bow appears with her earrings as well. Then Akemi flies down from the sky, landing on her feet. She says her introduction before striking her final pose. Momoko to Cure Maple Momoko's right hand appears first with her Season Heart Palette glowing as soon as she says, "Pretty Cure!" Then she grabs the make-up pen and shouts, "Charming Season Activation!", then applies eye shadow. She spins around, spreads red, yellow and green leaves and fly to sky. Her hair quickly changes to its new length and she flies down with the leaves attaching to her body forming her costume, then her hair ties up. Then Momoko flies down from the sky, landing on her feet. She says her introduction before striking striking her final pose. Ami to Cure Snowflake Ami's right hand appears first with her Season Heart Palette glowing as soon as she says, "Pretty Cure!" Then she grabs the make-up pen and shouts, "Charming Season Activation!", then applies eye shadow. Ami falls backwards and her hair instantly turning white and the bow forming in her hair and then she spins and the snow falls on her body, forming her dress. She then taps her chest and the ribbon appears. She taps her feet together and her shoes appear and then small white snowflakes place themselves on her ears, creating her earrings. Then Ami flies down from the sky, landing on her feet. She says her introduction before striking her final pose. Cadence to Cure Starlight Cadence's right hand appears first with her Season Heart Palette glowing as soon as she says, "Pretty Cure!" Then she grabs the make-up pen and shouts, "Charming Season Activation!", then applies eye shadow. Cadence raises her arm and stars fly upwards, and back down to her. Her hair instantly turns pale green and she spins around with the stars falling on her, creating her dress. Two more shooting stars with trails of light from them, and they create her shoes, then she places both hands on her chest, and a star explodes from it, and her ribbon is formed. Little stars place themselves on her ears, which creates her earrings. Cadence then flies down from the sky, landing on her feet. She says her introduction before striking her final pose. Speech Japanese '''All: 'プリキュア、チャーミングシーズンアクティベーション! 'Cure Tulip: '開花花は春のシーズンをマーク！フォーエバー、キュアチューリップ! 'Cure Flame: '太陽の輝く光線は、夏のシーズンをマーク！常にきらびやかな、キュアフレイム! 'Cure Maple: '風による葉の揺れは、秋の季節をマーク！とこしえシャイニング、キュア化メープル! 'Cure Snowflake: '穏やかな降雪には、冬の季節をマーク！永遠きらめく、キュアスノーフレーク! 'Cure Starlight: '空の明るい星は、地球のマークです！終了せずに輝きます、キュアスターライト! 'All: '一緒に季節と希望の力で、 'All: '私たちの心は情熱を持って咲きます！ 'All: 'シーズンハートプリキュア！ Romanization '''All: ''Purikyua, Chāmingu Shīzun Akutibēshon!'' Cure Tulip: ''Kaika hana wa haru no shīzun o māku! Fōebā saku, Kyua Chūrippu!'' Cure Flame: ''Taiyō no kagayaku kōsen wa, natsu no shīzun o māku! Tsuneni kirabiyakana, Kyua Fureimu!'' Cure Maple: ''Kaze ni yoru ha no yure wa, aki no kisetsu o māku! Tokoshie shainingu, Kyua M''ē''puru!'' Cure Snowflake: ''Odayakana kōsetsu ni wa, fuyu no kisetsu o māku! Eien kirameku, Kyua Sunōfurēku!'' Cure Starlight: ''Sora no akarui hoshi wa, chikyū no mākudesu! Shūryō sezu ni kagayakimasu, Kyua Sutāraito!'' All: ''Issho ni kisetsu to kibō no chikara de,'' All: ''Watashitachi no kokoro wa jōnetsu o motte sakimasu!'' All: ''Shīzun Hāto Purikyua!'' Transliteration '''All: '''Pretty Cure, Charming Season Activation! '''Cure Tulip: '''The blossoming flowers marks the season of Spring! Forever blooming, Cure Tulip! '''Cure Flame: '''The shining rays of the sun marks the season of Summer! Always glittering, Cure Flame! '''Cure Maple: '''The leaves swaying by the wind marks the season of Autumn! Shining forevermore, Cure Maple! '''Cure Snowflake: '''The gentle snowfall marks the season of Winter! Eternally sparkling, Cure Snowflake! '''Cure Starlight: '''The brightest star in the sky is the mark of the Earth! Glowing without end, Cure Starlight! '''All: '''Together with the power of seasons and hope, '''All: '''Our hearts will bloom with passion! '''All: '''Season Heart Pretty Cure! Trivia * The transformation music is the same as the music which features in the attack, Pretty Cure Heartcatch Orchestra. Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Transformations